


Trick or Treat Night

by torchestogether



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Candy, Costumes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchestogether/pseuds/torchestogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade prepare for Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure these short Halloween stories keep getting stuck in my head, but I can't seem to help it.

“No, Wade, you can’t use your own brains for the Halloween party! The game is supposed to be for _children_. You can’t let some kid reach into a bowl of _actual_ brains,” Peter lectured, arms folding and expression stern.

 

“But Banner said the kids were supposed to reach in and figure out if the bowl is filled with eyeballs or fingers or whatever else is gross and slimey! I’m just making sure it's realistic! He would be proud. It’s _educational_ Spidey!” The merc gestured wildly with a bucket in one hand and a garden spade in the other.

 

Peter stepped forward and gently eased the items out of his hands. He tried to keep his expression serious, but it was hard when there was a bubble of laughter threatening to bubble out. Wade looked absolutely baffled at having his plan foiled. As misguided as his actions often were, there was also an almost childlike innocence about the man in a lot of ways. It wasn’t that he had intended to use his own regenerating body parts as Halloween games to _frighten_ the children; Wade simply thought it would be more logical to use the real stuff. He may have lived a regular life before all the experiments that had changed his mind and body, but in many ways, he was experiencing a lot of “normal” parts of life for the first time all over again.

 

Halloween had been all he talked about for weeks. Peter would have thought the holiday would be a touchy subject for Wade after all the shocked and disgusted looks his boyfriend had to face on a daily basis. Wade never went out in public without his mask and it had taken Peter months to convince him to take it off when they were alone. It should have been obvious that this was the one night of the year that Wade’s appearance would not seem out of the ordinary. He could be whoever he wanted to be, someone completely different or himself with nothing to hide the angry scars that covered his body. It was the one day that Wade could feel like he wasn’t so different than everyone else.

 

Peter had always liked Halloween, but he decided to embrace it more than he ever had in the past. The two had been through a lot of ups and downs since they had finally admitted their feelings for one another a little over a year ago, so Peter wanted to make the holiday into something they could look forward to together. They had immersed themselves in Halloween themed foods and activities for the entire month of October, so much so that the other members of the Avengers were threatening to drug their candy corn just to shut them up.

 

“Do you have the candy ready?” Peter asked.

 

Wade shifted his eyes around and whistled innocently, “Yeah, sure, it's all ready to go. It’s all there.”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Why wouldn’t it all be there? Where else would it be? We are the only two people who live here and since that candy was bought for the trick or treaters, nothing could possibly happen to it, right?”

 

 

Wade shuffled over to the corner to pick up his cardboard Captain America shield. Peter had thought his choice of costume was hilarious, especially when he saw how humbly flattered Cap got when Wade had decided to show him. The merc always was a huge fan of the super soldier, so he had helped Wade make the costume as soon as he had asked. Wade twirled the shield around to disguise his guilty expression.

 

“Do you think someone broke in here and ate some of this candy? I thought we had enough for a two bowls, but there’s only one bowl here now,” Peter smirked and tapped his chin mockingly.

 

“I think so! I was afraid that would happen. I knew we should have gotten the gross candy to prevent such a heinous crime!” Wade enthusiastically agreed, coming over to pluck the candy bowl out of Peter’s hands.

 

“Uh huh,” Peter chuckled, “We should have planned for this. I knew we should have asked Stark to design us a more high tech security system for our candy supply.”

 

He watched as Wade began to pace back and forth near the door, clutching the bowl tightly. He was mumbled rapidly under his breath, which Peter knew meant he was talking to the boxes in his head. This happened often enough that Peter had stopped being worried about it a long time ago, but he could see the anxiety written all over Wade’s face. He closed the space between them and gently grabbed Wade’s hands over his white-knuckled grip.

 

“Hey,” Peter said softly, “What’s the matter? I was just joking about the candy. I ate a couple of pieces earlier too. I’m not mad or anything.”

 

Wade looked down at him, eyes widened with worry, “I know, Petey. Besides, we both know I can’t see candy and not eat it.”

 

Peter set the bowl down on the chair near the door. He pulled Wade closer so he could wrap his arms around him, tucking his head against the merc’s chest and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He could feel Wade’s stress in the way his body was tense as the merc came to rest his chin on the top of Peter’s head with a sigh.

 

“I don’t want to scare the kids,” he finally whispered.

 

Peter pulled back just enough to look at him, “You won’t. Tonight is going to be great. You’ve been so excited for this all month. Nothing is going to happen. I promise.”

 

Wade looked away, “I _am_ excited. I love Halloween. I get one night where I’m not the only monster walking around the streets. I’ve never handed out candy like this before though. I usually just spend the night walking around without my mask on like a normal person. I’m going to scare any kid who knocks on our door, Petey.”

 

His voice was laced with pain. Wade had a deeply ingrained hatred for his own appearance, never comfortable in his own skin or mind. This was something that anyone who knew him witnessed constantly. Peter knew that there was another part of his anxiety for the evening that was less obvious. Wade may make a living killing for money, but he had a soft spot when it came to kids. He would never take jobs that had children as targets and he would jump in to help any kid he saw being bullied on the streets. If Wade opened that door and upset one of the trick or treaters because of the way he looked, it would devastate him.

 

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the first group of kids. Wade inhaled sharply, panic spreading across his face. Peter pulled him down and captured his lips with his own. The touch was gentle, but he tried to pour as much reassurance and comfort into it as possible.

 

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Wade’s for a brief moment, “I’m going to be right here with you.”

 

Taking his hand, he tugged Wade behind him gently to open the door. Peter opened the door and picked the bowl of candy up, making sure to keep his other hand entwined with Wade’s shaking fingers. A little girl dressed as a witch and a boy in an Iron Man costume waited patiently in the hall.

 

“Oh cool! I wanted to be Captain America!” the little boy exclaimed, pulling his mask up to beam up at Wade.

 

He looked over to gauge his boyfriend’s expression and Peter let out a sigh of relief. Wade grinned back at the trick or treaters and poured the entire bowl into their two plastic pumpkins.

  
  



End file.
